


Mi ricordo di te - Nocturnal Adagio

by Graffias



Series: Citrus Taste [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosa fare quando all’insonnia si aggiunge il ricordo di una sera?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi ricordo di te - Nocturnal Adagio

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata su fanworld.it il 09-06-2009.

 

Alessio comprava solo orologi che fossero silenziosi, perché se c’era una cosa che gli metteva un’ansia tale da renderlo nevrotico era proprio il ticchettio delle lancette degli orologi. _L’odiava._  
Adesso, oltre al ticchettio, odiava proprio le lancette, il meccanismo rotella per rotella, tutto l’orologio insomma, quell’orrenda bestia meccanica che da oltre una settimana, di notte, segnava sempre la stessa ora e quante ore _non_ avesse dormito.  
Detestava anche l’insonnia, ne soffriva periodicamente nei periodi di stress, ma ora aveva superato ogni limite. Aveva contato le pecore fino a cifre improponibili, e bevuto camomilla fino ad andare in bagno circa ogni quindici minuti, ma almeno così era riuscito ad occupare il tempo, che altrimenti avrebbe passato a fissare il tetto con gli occhi spalancati.  
Ormai vedere l’alba non era più una novità per lui: si alzava dal letto, andava alla finestra e guardava la città svegliarsi pigramente facendosi beffe della sua notte insonne.  
Le mezz’orette di sonno, che era riuscito a concedersi una notte sì e una no e qualche pomeriggio, erano state costellate da sogni o incubi troppo vividi e forti, che non l’avevano fatto riposare e che al risveglio non ricordava più bene.  
Sbuffando seccato cacciò via il caldo e morbido piumone, e sceso dal letto andò in bagno a lavarsi. Grondante d’acqua si guardò allo specchio: i suoi occhi azzurri cerchiati di nero, in aggiunta ai capelli ricci altrettanto neri e la carnagione chiara, gli davano un aspetto assurdamente vampiresco che detestava.  
Grattandosi la testa andò in cucina a preparare la colazione per tutti: aveva sentito suonare la sveglia degli altri coinquilini.  
\- Altra nottataccia, Alessio? – gli domandò Francesco entrando in cucina.  
\- Ma va? – rispose sarcasticamente, versandogli il caffè. – Sto pensando di fare un viaggio a Lourdes per chiedere la grazia di un paio d’ore di sonno! –  
Mario, l’altro coinquilino, entrò in cucina sbadigliando.  
\- Buongiorno! Alessio, hai dormito? –  
\- No. – brontolò.  
\- Quando vuoi ti passo il mio flacone di valeriana, eh? – gli disse ridendo Mario.  
\- Te l’ho già detto: mi rifiuto di’impasticcarmi! –  
\- Comunque – proseguì Mario. – Volevo chiedervi una cosa: questo week end vorrei ospitare un mio amico, se per voi va bene… -  
\- Per me non c’è alcun problema! – rispose Francesco.  
\- Figurati! - aggiunse Alessio, per poi addentare un biscotto. – Anzi, se è anche lui nottambulo mi farà compagnia! –  
  
  
Stava sottolineando il capitolo da studiare, quando sentì aprire la porta d’ingresso e una voce non familiare insieme a quella di Mario. Subito dopo bussarono alla sua porta.  
\- Avanti! – disse voltandosi verso la porta; doveva essere di sicuro Mario che voleva presentargli il suo amico.  
La porta si aprì.  
\- Disturbiamo? Alessio, ti presento Andrea, Andrea ti presento Alessio! –  
Gli scivolò la matita dalla mano.  
  
  
 **Quattro anni prima.**  
  
Se c’era una cosa che detestava delle feste per il diciottesimo compleanno era che tutti dovessero ubriacarsi o fumare canne fino a restare accasciati da qualche parte.  
Con una bottiglia di birra in mano fissava i suoi amici darsi alla pazza gioia, o in alternativa vomitare su qualche tappeto dei genitori del festeggiato, o andare ad appartarsi in coppia.  
 _Lui_ l’aveva notato subito: alto, capelli neri lucidi e lisci e due occhi di una particolare tonalità di grigio; era proprio bello, peccato che nessuno dei suoi amici sapesse che lui era gay. Sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso provarci – se mai ne avesse avuto il fegato – ma nel frattempo poteva guardarselo quanto voleva.  
Finita la birra ne prese un’altra e andò fuori dal garage a prendere una boccata d’aria: la musica house non era la sua preferita, ed inoltre a volume così alto non avrebbe sopportato nessun genere di musica.  
Si appoggiò al muro con una mano in tasca e osservò il tranquillo cielo stellato.  
\- Bella serata, eh? – disse una voce alle sue spalle.  
Fu piacevolmente sorpreso di vedere che si trattava proprio di _quel_ ragazzo, aveva però gli occhi rossi, sicuramente aveva _fumato._  
\- Sì, bella serata, bella festa! – commentò distrattamente.  
Non aveva mai flirtato con un ragazzo prima d’ora, anche se di ragazzi glien’erano piaciuti parecchi, e si sentiva un po’ in imbarazzo; ma voleva approfittarne, visto che erano da soli e l’altro sembrava poco lucido.  
Prima di ogni cosa: quel tipo era gay almeno la metà di quanto lo fosse lui? Non lo sembrava molto, forse era uscito per andare ad urinare selvaggiamente da qualche parte, magari sulla ruota dello scooter più costoso parcheggiato lì davanti. Lui l’avrebbe fatto.  
\- Non hai compagnia? – gli domandò il ragazzo; Alessio scosse la testa sorridendo.  
\- No, sono qui da solo. –  
L’altro si parò improvvisamente davanti a lui, a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.  
\- In effetti mi sei sembrato molto solo mentre non riuscivi a togliermi gli occhi di dosso. – Sorrise imbarazzato e i suoi occhi restarono incollati a quelli del ragazzo.  
La musica e gli schiamazzi degli altri arrivavano attutiti, e loro due si trovavano sotto un tratto d’ombra, lontani da una lampada esterna attaccata al muro.  
Gli tolse la bottiglia dalla mano per poi lanciarla lontano, mandandola in frantumi; si leccò le labbra per poi leccare le sue.  
L’eccitazione lo colse investendolo come pura elettricità; una scarica di euforia dovuta all’alcool, e una di esaltazione dovuta al brivido di essere scoperti, gli diedero infine il colpo di grazia.  
Strinse le labbra di lui fra le sue e iniziarono a baciarsi con foga, lasciando vagare le mani fra i capelli, sulle spalle e sul petto.  
Meraviglioso: i suoi compagni di classe, che lo credevano uno sfigato senza donne, erano dentro a vomitare l’anima o a terra semimorti; lui invece, alla faccia loro, stava vivendo il suo gloriosissimo primo bacio e dei _proibitissimi_ e sani preliminari gay.  
Sentire schioccare e scivolare la lingua di lui sul suo collo era qualcosa che lo stava facendo semplicemente impazzire; gli morse un orecchio e gli infilò le mani sotto la maglia per toccarlo.  
Non molto dopo l’altro gli leccò il mento e di nuovo le labbra, e guadandolo negli occhi gli afferrò la cintura per slacciarla.  
Avrebbe voluto urlare “ _Sììì!_ ”, ma si limitò a respirare forte e a slacciare i jeans del ragazzo; l’altro gli mise un braccio intorno al collo ed iniziò a toccarlo, e lui fece lo stesso.  
Seguì il suo ritmo, osservò la sua espressione cambiare e farsi sempre più persa, e ogni volta che i sospiri diventavano più forti li faceva diventare gemiti replicando il movimento e i baci sul collo. Anche all’altro piaceva guardarlo, e ogni tanto lo baciava o gli leccava le labbra cercando la sua lingua.  
Raggiunsero l’orgasmo insieme e rimasero fronte contro fronte per qualche minuto, in silenzio. Dopo il ragazzo gli riallacciò i jeans, e lo stesso fece lui con i suoi.  
Il ragazzo lo guardò negli occhi un’ultima volta sorridendo maliziosamente.  
\- Grazie. – gli sussurrò.  
\- Grazie a te! – gli disse di rimando, guardandolo andar via.  
Non gli aveva chiesto nemmeno come si chiamasse, tanto non aveva nessuna importanza.  
  
  
Aveva un paio di occhiali bordati di nero, ma gli occhi erano quelli, compresi i capelli neri e lucidi. Era lui, non poteva sbagliarsi, l’aveva riconosciuto anche _qualcos’altro_ dentro ai suoi pantaloni.  
\- Ciao, piacere! – disse senza alzarsi dalla sedia e muovendo la mano in segno di saluto, risultando forse patetico.  
\- Piacere mio. – disse Andrea.  
\- Noi ceniamo in fretta e poi usciamo. – aggiunse Mario. – Ti unisci a noi? –  
\- No, - rispose con troppa enfasi. – mangerò più tardi, e poi stasera preferisco restare a casa a studiare: sono molto indietro! – e indicò i libri più volte.  
\- Va bene, a dopo! –  
Uscirono dalla stanza lasciandolo ai suoi dubbi: Andrea l’aveva riconosciuto?  
Si ricordava di lui, o quella sera aveva bevuto e fumato troppo per potersi poi ricordare qualcosa?  
  
  
Per l’ennesima volta, con gli occhi spalancati rivolti al tetto, stava provando a non pensare nei minimi dettagli a quello che aveva fatto con Andrea.  
 _Andrea_ , adesso sapeva anche il suo nome.  
No, niente Andrea, doveva dormire, assolutamente.  
Avrebbe voluto riuscire ad addormentarsi prima che lui e Mario tornassero a casa, ma ogni suo esperimento era miseramente fallito.  
Se fosse riuscito ad addormentarsi prima che Andrea si sdraiasse esattamente ad un solo muro di distanza da lui, forse i suoi ormoni gli avrebbero dato pace: sia mai l’avessero costretto a masturbarsi contro il muro, la sua vita sessuale era già abbastanza misera e squallida così com’era; per non parlare di come fosse ridotta la sua vita da studente universitario ora che soffriva d’insonnia.  
Stava vagliando l’ipotesi di andare a prendere il flacone di valeriana nella stanza di Mario, quando li sentì rientrare. Imprecò rigirandosi nel letto, poi restò cinque minuti buoni con le nocche ficcate tra i denti, fino a quando non li sentì chiudersi in camera dopo essersi cambiati in bagno.  
 _Camomilla_ , litri di camomilla.  
Aveva bisogno di intere damigiane di camomilla, e dopo magari anche una bella sega, e forse così sarebbe riuscito a dormire, finalmente.  
A passo felpato si recò in cucina, aprendo il più piano possibile la porta. Accese solo la lucetta sopra al lavello e, provando a non far cadere nulla, prese un pentolino, una tazza e mise l’acqua a bollire.  
Aperta la confezione dei filtri ne prese ben tre e li tuffò con rabbia dentro la tazza colma d’acqua.  
Stava iniziando a sorseggiare la camomilla quando sentì dei passi in corridoio; aggrottò le sopracciglia perplesso. Inaspettatamente vide entrare in cucina proprio il motivo della sua insonnia, Andrea. Senza occhiali e in pigiama.  
\- Avevo sete. – si giustificò a bassa voce; lui annuì e gli indicò le bottiglie d’acqua sul tavolo.  
\- Prego. –  
Andrea si versò da bere e lui osservò ostinatamente il tavolo, sudando. In pieno inverno, in pigiama.  
\- Non riesci a dormire? – gli domandò Andrea, indicando la confezione di filtri ancora sul tavolo.  
\- Sì, soffro d’insonnia, ultimamente. – e si voltò verso il lavello per lavare la tazza.  
Non lo sentì arrivare, sentì solo il suo braccio circondargli il collo da dietro passandogli da sotto il mento e il corpo di lui aderire al suo schiacciandolo contro il lavello.  
\- Pensavo non riuscissi a dormire perché ricordavi fin troppo bene quello che abbiamo fatto. – gli sussurrò all’orecchio.  
\- E io pensavo che tu l’avessi dimenticato, o che non ti ricordassi di me perché quella sera avevi fumato troppo. – e deglutì.  
Lo sentì sorridere contro il suo collo.  
\- Ero abbastanza lucido, invece! E mi ricordo benissimo di te. –  
Andrea gli infilò una mano sotto la felpa del pigiama, accarezzandogli il petto, e immediatamente gli tornò alla mente, in modo vivido, quando quella sera l’aveva toccato schiacciandolo contro il muro; adesso però era meno _selvaggiamente_ contro un lavello, e di spalle.  
\- Ti ricordi di questo? – gli chiese il ragazzo leccandogli il collo.  
\- Sì. – sospirò, stringendo le mani intorno ai rubinetti.  
\- E di questo? – gli domandò ancora, infilandogli una mano dentro ai pantaloni.  
\- Quello me lo ricordo particolarmente bene! – rise istericamente; rise anche l’altro, iniziando a toccarlo e a baciarlo senza permettergli di girarsi.  
\- Andrea, - gemette. – dovremmo… dovremmo andare in camera mia: gli altri non sanno che sono gay. –  
\- Non sanno neanche di me! – gli disse senza smettere di toccarlo. – E non lo sapevano nemmeno tutti quelli dentro al garage _quella_ sera. –  
Il ritmo della mano aumentò e si lasciò scappare un gemito sommesso.  
\- Non c’è nulla che possa fare per convincerti ad andare in camera mia? – fra non molto avrebbe voluto urlare, e quantomeno in camera avrebbe potuto schiacciarsi il cuscino sulla bocca.  
\- Forse… -  
Le mani di Andrea scivolarono piano da sotto il pigiama, lasciandolo libero e _solo_. Finalmente poté girarsi verso di lui e lo spinse contro il tavolo, si mise in ginocchio e gli abbassò i pantaloni.  
Lui accompagnò i suoi movimenti accarezzandogli la testa, e lo guardò perso fino a quando il piacere non fu più forte e chiuse gli occhi, inclinando il capo all’indietro.  
In quel momento avrebbe voluto farlo venire lì, subito, perché era splendido ed eccitante da morire, ma preferì staccarsi da lui e portarlo in camera sua.  
Chiuse la porta a chiave a doppia mandata e si augurò che Mario avesse il sonno pesante, o peggio per lui.  
Si spogliarono velocemente l’un l’altro, Alessio si sdraiò accogliendolo l'altro fra le sue braccia, e ancora una volta le loro bocche s’incontrarono per poi scivolare lentamente sul mento e sul collo.  
Le dita di Andrea entrarono decise dentro di lui per prepararlo.  
\- L’ultima volta ci siamo accontentati di troppo poco. – gli sussurrò il ragazzo sorridendo, per poi afferrargli le caviglie e portarsele sulle spalle.  
\- Verissimo! – ribattè con finta aria seria.  
\- Quindi adesso dobbiamo godercela fino in fondo, non credi? – lo sentì entrare all’improvviso, e si morse un labbro. – E dobbiamo godercela molto, molto lentamente. –  
Affondò piano dentro di lui, più volte, con una lentezza estenuante che lo spingeva ad urlare, ma doveva trattenersi; lo accarezzò sensualmente, e di nuovo la mano di lui fu fra le sue gambe.  
Si leccò le labbra guardandolo negli occhi, e lui gli andò incontro baciandolo, senza però aumentare minimamente il ritmo.  
Infine le spinte diventarono progressivamente più veloci, e dovette mordersi una mano per non urlare, ma lui gliela scostò e lo baciò subito dopo l’orgasmo.  
Rimasero l’uno sull’altro a lungo, e quella notte, finalmente, riuscì a dormire.  
  
  
Non sapeva quando Andrea di preciso fosse andato via dal suo letto, non l’aveva svegliato. Ringraziando il cielo, lui lasciava sempre il cellulare sul comodino, ed Andrea aveva preso il suo numero lasciandogli un sms: “ _Sono Andrea. Sono andato via prima per non insospettire ulteriormente gli altri (nel caso avessero sentito qualcosa). Buona giornata._ ”  
Si rigirò nel letto incredibilmente euforico e rilassato.  
  
  
A colazione si guardarono negli occhi ogni volta che gli altri davano loro le spalle, ed Alessio si chiese se non fosse troppo da donnicciola fargli il piedino: scoppiò a ridere alla sola idea, e gli altri lo guardarono stupiti.  
\- No, niente, - disse mettendo le mani avanti. – ho solo pensato ad una battuta divertente di un film che ho visto l’altro giorno. – Stavolta fu il turno di Andrea di scoppiare a ridere all’improvviso.  
\- Hai il treno fra un’ora e mezza, vero? – domandò Mario ad Andrea.  
\- Sì, infatti sto per andare. – rispose quello.  
Alessio si volto a guardarlo sorpreso, a bocca aperta, ma lui lo guardò serio e sicuro. Capì.  
Quando Andrea prese il borsone Alessio indossò il giubbotto e la sciarpa e uscì con lui, dicendo agli altri che andava giù al forno a comprare dei biscotti.  
Aspettarono silenziosamente l’ascensore l’uno accanto all’altro, poi, quando le porte si aprirono, Andrea entrando lo afferrò per la sciarpa, tirandolo verso di sé per baciarlo.  
Si baciarono con passione fino al piano terra, senza dire una parola.  
\- Il mio numero ce l’hai. – gli sussurrò il ragazzo all’orecchio quando uscirono dall’ascensore. – Sarò qui in città anche il prossimo week end, chiamami e ti dirò dove trovarmi. –  
\- Va bene. –  
Non c’era nessuno in portineria; lo baciò un’ultima volta e poi lo guardò allontanarsi, fino a scomparire fra la folla.  
Con le mani in tasca si avvio fischiettando verso il forno: era sicuro che non avrebbe più sofferto d’insonnia per un bel pezzo.  
  
  


\- **Fine** -


End file.
